dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble for Team Guitar? Team Caway Attack!
Plot Team Pinich leave the arena with Pinich telling them that they now have a single goal - get stronger and better for the next round. Team Tekka are sent to the infirmary where they are able to rest up and watch rest of the tournament as Team Caway and Team Guitar are called to the arena. Caway turns to her team and asks if they remember the strategy for their first opponents. Each of their confirms to her that they do and nod to each as Team Guitar leaves their room and makes their way to the arena. Guitar and Caway approach the centre of the arena while their teammates stand by their respective leader. As soon as the gong is rung; Guitar fires a ki blast at Caway and Cocotte but they deflect the blast as Caway uses Head Scissors Rush on a Guitar and throws him into Yukieza as her teammates proceed to join the battle. Jiren and Old Man Trunks remain next to each watching the battle. Jiren remembers that Guitar only wants Jiren and Old Man Trunks to fight when they truly have to or step in when they think their teammates are losing. Cocotte punches Jiren in the face but he remains unaffected and simply tells her "no", and she turns her attention to Old Man Trunks whom dodges her second attack with ease. Android 16 is knocked over by Sorrel and Yukirieza fends off Kale and Caulifla. Caway nods her head at Sorrel and they fly over to the corner of the ring as Kale and Caulifla. Caway and Sorrel conduct their EX-Fusion and merge into Cawarel. She immediately goes after Guitar and uses Speed Wave to slow Guitar down enough to punch him in the face before using her technique to speed up Caulifla's Burst of Energy technique allowing it to knock back Yukirieza. She continues to use Speed Wave to cancel the speed of her opponents or slowing them down while boosting her allies' speed. Guitar powers up to his Full Power and proceeds to use ki blasts to intercept her Speed Waves causing her to follow up with her Velocity Rings which floats above Guitar and his teammates, and reduces their speed allowing Cawarel to counter him. She proceeds to follow up with hand-to-hand combat while leaving the ring above Guitar. Each attempt to dodge his opponent is met with failure as she manages to sever his left arm with a kick and sends him flying into the air with Head Scissors Rush. Guitar sneezes and mentions that he is allergic to fur which Cawarel tells him that he should have kept that to himself as she removes her glove and grabs him by the neck as she uses Cage of Strength on Kale allowing her to critically injure Yukirieza and uses a second one to weaken a punch from him. Yukirieza manages to destroy the Speed Ring above his head and proceeds to dart at Cocotte, however, Cawarel flies upwards and uses Slipstream Thrust to hit Guitar with crushing airwaves and almost sends him flying into a building. Caway grabs Guitar with her bare hand causing him to sneeze repeatedly and uses Speed Theft to absorb his speed before kicking him into the arena. Yukirieza attempts to attack her from behind but thanks to Guitar's speed she dodges with ease and proceeds to steal his speed as well. Guitar slowly rises back up along with Yukirieza as Caulifla prepares to send them out of the ring with a ki blast, however, Android 16 uses Rocket Punch on her and manages to knock her off her feet enough to cause her to blast the ground and destroy a small section of the arena. Kale transforms into her Super Saiyan C-type form and slowly begins to lose control, but Caulifla manages to get to her and allows to gain full control on her Super Saiyan C-type form as Caulifla powers up to Super Saiyan. Guitar states that may have underestimated Cawarel's team a little as Android 16 is confused as he should share memories with the past self sitting in the stands as he stared at the Age 780 Android 16. Appearances Characters *Pinich *Paprika *Wanta *Caway *Sorrel *Caulifla *Kale *Cocotte *Guitar *Yukirieza *Jiren *Old Man Trunks *Android 16 *Sean-Seán *Cawarel Locations *Floor 5 Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan C-type Battles *Guitar & Yukirieza vs. Caway & Cocotte *Guitar vs. Caway *Android 16 vs. Sorrel *Jiren & Old Man Trunks vs. Cocotte *Yukirieza vs. Caulifla & Kale *Guitar, Yukirieza, & Android 16 vs. Cawarel, Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan), & Kale (Base/Super Saiyan C-type)